Welcome to Gravity Falls
by O Loikloik O
Summary: Serena Jones had always lead a peaceful life, that is until one faithful day something happens that will possible change her life forever. When she moves to the seemingly peaceful town Gravity Falls, she thought her life couldn't get any worse, however all that's about to change when she meets the locals and discovers Gravity Falls isn't as peaceful as it seems.
1. Prologue

**(( Hello! Firstly I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this story, I would also like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes you may encounter throughout the story!. With that said, please enjoy the first part of 'Welcome to Gravity falls' and if you like it, please feel free to review and I'll update as soon as possible! ))**

The day started off as any other would for Serena, she woke up, dragged herself opus of bed and proceeded to do her morning routine eventually the girl headed downstairs and headed into the kitchen, she let out a small yawn as she stretched. She had decided to get dressed early today, as she was planning to go outside after breakfast. Using a stole, Serena managed to reached up to open one of the higher cupboards and got a bowl from the shelf, once getting down she poured herself some cereal and sat at the table in the kitchen.

Serena was a girl no older then 12 years of age, she had mousy brown hair no longer then the middle of her back, which was normally whipped up into a pony tail. Her clothing style ranged from casual to a tad girly, preferring to wear jeans and shirts over other types of clothing, her eyes were a light green and she always seemed to were a smile in her features no matter the mood she was in.

Normally, the girl would spend her time doodling or reading by herself, she was often fond of fantasy and all things mythical. Her parents disapproved of this, so she would mostly keep any 'fantasies or myths' she was interested in to herself.

When the girl had started eating, she heard her mother calling for her from the living room.

Serena hurried to finish her mouthful, as she got out of her seat and headed into the living room where she found both parens waiting for her. Serena looked up at both parents expectantly, awaiting the news that was so important she had to stop eating her breakfast and walk all the way to the living room to hear it. Her mother fidgeted nervously, this made Serena feel a little worried, perhaps the news wasn't as good as she thought it would be, after a moment of silence he father spoke up. "We had a call from our boss..." Serena's father began, earning a raised eyebrow from Serena. "And it seems your mother and I have to go on a little business trip" Serena couldn't help but chuckle, this was no news to her because her parents often went on trips lasting a full day at least.

Serena's parents both worked full time, as such they were rarely at home seeing as their job took up most of their time. Often, Serena would be left by herself, so she didn't think nothing of it when they brought up the trip. "So you're going to stay with your big brother for a while!" Serena's mother chimed, clapping her hands together as if the whole situation was good and as soon as Serena heard those words fall from her mouth, the reaction that came next said otherwise. "I what?!" Serena exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

Serena's brother was 23 years of age and she hadn't seen him since she was a little girl, her parents always told her that he moved out as soon as he hit 20, couldn't stand being 'tied down' as they put it. All Serena knew was his name was Damien and that she didn't want to stay with him. "You can't be serious? Why can't I stay at home like I always do when you go to work?" Serena demands, a small pout intact. In all honesty, the mere thought of moving scared her.

Living with Damien meant she would have to leave her old life behind and start a new, Serena would have to try and make new friends, go to a new school, start anew and quiet frankly that idea scared her. Her parents cut in, snapping the girl out of her thoughts "Because, this trip isn't like the other ones, we'll be away for a fairly long time and unfortunately you won't be able to stay by yourself for that long and a babysitter would cost way to much as you fully well know. "Serena's mother exclaimed pinching her brows.

Her parents were always very money orientated, one of the reasons Serena never had a babysitter 'Why pay to have some stranger in our house?' They would say, as a disapproving look crossed their featured, the way they saw it if Serena couldn't be trusted by herself then she'd be waisting their money.

Serena crossed her arms, a worried expression appeared on her face as she tried to think of some reason that would allow her to stay home but she could think of nothing, her parents took this as a sign of acceptance. "You'll be home before you know it, dear! At least you'll get to hang out with your big brother now" Serena's mother chimed, attempting to put a light on the situation. "Yeah, my brother who I haven't seen in three years" Serena grumbled in protest. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to catch up then!" Your father retorted with a light chuckle, Serena didn't find it funny.

Placing a hand on her back Serena's mother began to lead her upstairs. "You must start packing your belongings, we have to get back to work as soon as possible so please try and be quick" Serena's mother informed her, ushering the girl upstairs, Serena wanted to protest but she knew there was nothing she could do about the situation, the girl glumly headed upstairs and began packing her belongings.

A few moments later, she returned downstairs with a packed suitcase. Letting out a sigh she faced her parents whom seemed to be In a bit of a rush, the girl was ushered into the back seat of the car and just like that, they began driving. Leaving Serena with her thoughts, she knew nothing about the town she was moving too but the name, she knew nothing about the people apart from her brother, she wasn't sure how she was going to cope living there but somehow she'd learn cope because there wasn't a thing she could do to change it.

And that is how, Serena Jones, ended up moving to the peaceful town of Gravity Falls. From an outsiders perspective the town seemed pretty quiet, perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all?. However, this is just the beginning, Serena had yet to discover what it was truly like living in Gravity Falls and it looked like she was going to find out soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**(( Before I start, I would like to thank Forestspirit of Thunderclan For reviewing the last chapter, that really meant a lot to me and I appreciate it! Again, apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may encounter throughout the story! With that said, please enjoy this chapter~! If you have any suggestions or something you wanna see just say and I'll see if I can do it. )) **

The car journey seemed to last a decade, However in reality Serena had only been sat there for over an hour, if even that. The girl had spent the majority of her time, since being dragged into the car, looking out the window, her face scrunched up into a look of disapproval as she realized how far away her parents were driving her.

The familiar buildings of her city home had disappeared over time and her surroundings were replaced with trees that seemed to reach the height of a skyscraper. At least that's how Serena thought of it, being raised in the city she wasn't used to seeing much green, she didn't dislike it however, infact Serena found nature rather appealing, a small smile appeared on the girls face, that was until she remembered the situation she was in.

A bitter look crossed her features, as her gaze drifted to the front of the car, where she saw her parents arguing about something Serena had lost interest in a moment ago, one of the reasons why she had started looking out the window.

Letting out a sigh the girl began mumbling to herself, letting her very being be overcome with a feeling of self-pity and loathing. Normally the girl wouldn't be in such a sour mood, Serena, infact was normally a cheerful child, however, since hearing the news and not having any say In the matter she had become quiet upset.

She knew the feeling would pass, it always did whenever she got in a slump and who knows maybe staying with Damien might not be as bad as she anticipated. Serena's expression softened at the thought, now that she thought of it, why was she so upset? Was it to do with the fact the move was so sudden? Or it had been forced upon her? Or the fact she had to stay with someone after being so used to being left along?.

Serena began to muse over her thoughts, as she began to perceive the situation in a new light. Before she had the chance to think anymore about the situation, the car came to a sudden halt, sending Serena flying forwards as the car breaks screeched, Serena frowned, rubbing her neck where her seatbelt had dug in, before she could even ask what happened her mother turned to her.

"Okay, were here, finally!"

The woman huffed, getting out of the car, seeming annoyed, probably because she was waisting valuable work time. Serena soon followed her lead, deciding there was no point in complaining as nothing would change, she might as well try to make the best out of a bad situation.

Serena noted her father didn't move from his seat, he sat in the front, laptop perched on his lap as he typed away, seemingly oblivious to his surrounding. At that moment, a suitcase was dragged across the floor and placed by Serena's feet, the girl sent her mother a worried look as a sinking feeling formed in her gut.

"You're brother had informed me to tell you to meet him by some place called the 'Mystery Shack' " her mother told her, Serena raised a brow, it would be helpful if she knew how to get to this place or knew where she was. "Okay, me and your father have to go now, good bye!" The woman waved a hand, hoping into the car, before Serena could react she was gone, leaving Serena by herself once again.

For a moment Serena stood in disbelief, not exactly believing what had just happened but accepting it non the less. As she turned to survey her surrounding she noted a sign, one that read 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' well, at least she knew what the place was called now, the only thing left to do was find this 'Mystery Shack' she had been told to meet her brother by.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, Serena entered the little town, it was very small, she noted. Secluded by trees, a fair few amount of people seemed to live here though, that or they were tourists. As Serena began to look around, she couldn't help but feel a tad excited as she realized this is the first time she spent away from home, the first time she got to explore a place like this.

As positive thoughts began to enter her mind, the girl began to feel instantly better as a genuine smile appeared for the first time since the car journey. As her eyes wondered she noticed many different shops, all seeming unique and equally popular then the last, no one seemed to notice Serena and if they didn't they weren't paying attention to her.

Not that she minded, mind you. It was at that moment one particular shop caught her eye, it was hard to miss by a long shot, and seemed to be larger then most stores around here, however, that wasn't important at the moment. It was only when she caught the name of the store 'The Mystery Shack' Serena's mind click, knowing it was the very place she had to meet Damien.

Serena was surprised she hadn't had to search ling to find it but the town was fairly small so it must be easy to find most things, Serena guessed. A wave of nausea washed over the girl, as she began to feel nervous, upon realizing just how long it had been since she last saw her brother it would almost seem like she's living with a stranger rather then her own flesh and blood.

Knowing she had no choice however, she lugged her suitcase over to the shack, and stood perched outside, almost afraid to go in. The girl decided on waiting at that very spot for a moment and if Damien didn't find her here then and only then would she go inside.

Serena sat down in her suitcase Infront of the store, her elbows resting on her knees as she used her hands to keep her hands up. After a few moments a shadow loomed over her, Serena looked up, seeing what could possible cause this said shadow only to have her eyes lay on a person. "Oh, it's you..." She remarked dryly.


	3. Chapter 2

**(( Hello! Before I start I would like to thank Forestspirit of Thunderclan for reviewing again. Also, apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes, if there is anything you'd like to see in the story tell me and I'll see if I can add it. Reviews are much appreciated, thank you~! ))**

At Serena's remark, the person only laughed, this seemed to infuriate Serena. Especially knowing the person was her own brother, so her parents happened to be right, he would meet her at the Mystery Shack, a part of Serena had secretly hoped he wouldn't show up at all, then again what good would that do her? Where would she go if she couldn't stay with Damien?.

Damien, was easily recognizable, at least to Serena. With his oversized black hoodie and ripped jeans that seemed to give off this 'bad boy' image which he was far from and a mop of jet black hair that seemed rather messy and untamed, also dyed most likely as Serena remembered the last time she saw him his hair was brown.

Now that he happened to be standing Infront of her after three years, Serena was able to get a new perspective of him. He still looked like the same guy who moved out three years ago, only his style had changed, "Now is that anyway to greet your big brother?" Damien asked a bright grin forming in his features.

Serena rose a brow, she couldn't say she was to thrilled to see him, they used to be close when he lived at home. The very day he moved, they began growing apart and it sure showed now, "I suppose not, if you ever see him, tell him I said 'hi' " Serena replied a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The girl had no idea why she was behaving this way, a bitter feeling had risen in the pit of her stomach. I'm a way, she seemed to resent her brother for moving all those years ago and not bothering to keep in contact, as far as Serena was concerned he wanted nothing to do with her and she him. "Very funny" Damien retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, kiddo, I know this must be hard, heck I haven't seen you in ages and I'm sorry about that truly I am"

As Damien spoke, Serena met his gaze, a pang of guilt crossed her features. Maybe she was being to harsh in him, maybe he had his reasons for moving?. "But as you probably know, things change and you may not always like that change but the least you can do is make the most of it right?" Damien asked.

At his words Serena let out a soft sigh, nodding her head in what seemed like agreement. "Yeah, I guess so..." She agreed, earning her a smile from her brother, "Atta girl" he chimed ruffling the girls hair, much to her protest.

After what seemed like a few moments of silence he spoke again, "C'mon let's get ya junk unpacked then you can look around, see if you can make friends, sound good?" The way he spoke made it sound like a request, rather then a question but never the less Serena agreed and found herself being lead to his house.

As she was being lead, Serena couldn't help but notice how small this town was compared to the city. Being that as it may, a fair amount of people seemed to inhabit it and thought Serena had seen a lot of adults she had never come across someone her age, which kind of crushed her hopes of making a new friend.

After a few moments of walking, Damien finally came to a stop Infront of a house. Serena's eyes glanced at what seemed to be a home, yet fairly small, not like her old house, "Well here we are" Damien gestured towards the house, as Serena went inside.

The girls eyes surveyed the house, taking note of every detail. The picture frames that hung on the wall, the table in the hall, however she was soon interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Why don't you unpack now, eh?" Damien asked, as Serena nodded.

So soon enough Damien had sent her upstairs informing her that her room is the one on the left. Serena found it after a few moments and began unpacking her stuff. She took her time, dwelling on her thoughts as she did so, she wanted to complain but what good would that do? She'd just be making herself miserable and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

The girl placed her clothing inside a draw, beside the neatly made bed in her room, she was delighted to find a window in her room, one she could possible look out of. Other then that, her room seemed pretty plain, at least for her likening anyway but she was sure she was going to be bake to change that later or at least she hopped she would.

The girl had a fondness of decorating but that would have to wait until later.

A few moments later she headed back downstairs. "Finished, cool? Now you wanna go outside or...?" Serena sighed, her brother was just like her parents always pushing her out the way until they needed her, or at least that's how she felt. "Yeah, sure " she replied, not bothering to wait for his reply as she began to head out the door.

If she was being honest she wouldn't mind exploring the town, especially if she'd be staying there for a while.

As Serena stepped outside, she was unsure of where to go first, there seemed to be many people but non her age still. Letting out a sigh, Serena decided to visit the Mystery Shack again, out of all the possible shops she had came across that was the one that seemed to intrigue her the most.

Serena began heading towards the store, which was thankfully easy to find. The girl took a moment to look on the outside, noticing the 'S' in 'Shack' had fallen down, shrugging it off the girl was about to place her hand on the door handle, when suddenly the door flung open and Serena collided with someone.


End file.
